Be My Honeypie
by wrightinggiraffe
Summary: Klaine future drabble. Kurt gets angry when Blaine burns the chicken, but Blaine is as suave as ever.


A/N:

Quick Future!Klaine drabble based on the song Be my Honeypie by The Weepies.

Yeah. Gave up on other fic. Ugh. Sorry it was getting too AU and I just had a lot going on... So here's to this fluff.

Ever since both Blaine and Kurt moved out to New York, Blaine came over to Kurt's house for dinner every Saturday. It was fate that brought them together again. Kurt was not one to argue with fate. Kurt and Blaine had broken up their sophomore year of college, but had re-found and re-connected with each other at small coffee shop that was a quarter mile from each of their houses.

Here they were, a year later, and the chicken was burning in the oven. Kurt agreed to let Blaine cook just this one time. This is how it ended. This is why Kurt always cooks. He started to panic and squeal, pacing back and forth and Blaine took the chicken out of the oven, laughing. He slid the pan onto the counter and smiled his cocky grin at his boyfriend.

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt managed to get out between gritted teeth. "Is that a smirk?"

Blaine only laughed again, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waste, but his arms were shoved off and Kurt whipped around, glaring at him.

"Are you _laughing _at me, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt threatened with venom slipping into his voice. "This is why I cannot let you be in charge of cooking! I can't turn my back without supper being ruined! I told you I should've cooked. You can't do anything without my help!"

Blaine sat their, just taking Kurt's yelling. He knew he didn't mean it. He knew Kurt loved him and Blaine definitely reciprocated those feelings.

"Jesus, I had the whole night planned perfectly and you just had to ruin everything!"

Blaine just kept smiling and spun Kurt into his arms. The slightly shorter boy started swaying with his arms in a perfect frame, leading Kurt along, humming a tune under his breath.

"You are not getting away that easily, mister," Kurt said with a hint of defeat washing over his voice.

_Dance with me darling, the night is falling  
>You never answer although all my life I'm calling.<em>

They danced to the beat as Blaine started to sing the lyrics, a slight smile finding its way onto Kurt's face. Blaine spun Kurt out then back out, spinning and spinning around the whole room. At this point, grins lit up their whole faces as they tried not to burst into hysterical laughter and keep singing.

_What good are the stars above  
>if you're not in love?<em>

The chicken, burned to char, now lay forgotten on the counter. Kurt's arms snaked around Blaine's neck to tug his boyfriend closer, bringing him into a kiss. Their lips met while they were still swaying on the spot a bit. Blaine pulled back just a bit, grinning at Kurt.

"Order Chinese and get a bottle of wine?"

Kurt nodded, grinning right back at his boyfriend. He went to pour two glasses of wine as Blaine ordered the delivery Chinese place down the block.

They met each other in the middle of the kitchen, Kurt handing Blaine a glass, and they picked up where they left off before the kissing. Now, only breaking dancing to take a sip out of the wine glass in their hand.

_Let me make it right, stay with me tonight.  
>You ought to let somebody hold you tight.<em>

Their lips found each other's lips and smiled through the kiss as Blaine hummed the rest of the song. This chicken now lay forgotten on the counter, slightly smelling up the room.

Candles were lit. Cheep wine was drunk. Chinese food was eaten. And Sweet kisses were given.

Blaine looked at Kurt with adoring eyes.

"I just really love you. A lot. I know I get into my moods, but I want everything to always be perfect because I don't want you to ever leave me. You're as close to perfect as it's possible in the world and I'm scared I won't live up to those expectations," Kurt explained.

"Kurt, if I wanted perfect I would be extremely unhappy. You're perfect for _me_, it doesn't matter if you're perfect. I love you. I'm never leaving you, and one day we'll get married in a beautiful place and adopt kids and grow old together, I don't plan on leaving you in the next hundred years or so... All I ask is for you to stick around and we'll be alright, yeah?," Blaine said as he pressed a kiss onto Kurt's forehead.

_Be my honeypie, I'll never say goodebye._

_If you don't love me I will die._

_Be my honeypie._

Kurt smiled up at Blaine and knew that this is where he wanted to be for the rest of his life.


End file.
